


importantt

by CosmicMack



Category: Seinfeld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicMack/pseuds/CosmicMack





	importantt

hey bitches it's ya boy skinny penis


End file.
